FwPCSS02
is the 2nd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 98th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In hopes of getting closer to Mai and celebrate her return to town, Saki plans a party at her family's bakery. But did she bite off more than she can chew? Summary Both Saki and Mai are shown preparing for school. As Saki runs to the top of a hill, Mai says goodbye to her family. Meanwhile, Karehan reports to his master Akudaikan. Karehan regretfully informs him that someone interfered with his ploy to seize the Fountain of the Sun. Goyan interrupts him to explain that the mysterious force who stopped him was that of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. As the end of the school day approaches, Saki chats with her friends, Hitomi, Yuuko, and Kenta, and they decide to give Mai a warm welcome in form of a party. Saki turns around to invite Mai- only to see that she has already left. Saki searches for her and spots Mai enjoying the windy weather. Flappy and Choppy take this opportunity to tell them about the evil group Dark Fall that plans to use the power of The World Tree and its fountains to resurrect their ruler, Akudaikan. The corruption of the tree and the fountains would have devastating consequences to the environment and all living things. The only fountain still uncorrupted is the Fountain of Sun. Saki and Mai point out to them that they are still middle school students, but this doesn't waver their belief that Saki and Mai will save everyone as Pretty Cure. Saki remembers her plans for the party and quickly runs home to prepare. She heads inside to have a snack first, only for Flappy to start speaking inside her pocket. Minori is confused at her sister's odd behaviour and Saki runs to her bedroom to scold Flappy. Instead of listening though, he complains that he is hungry and instructs Saki on how to take care of him with the use of the NigiNigi and ResuResu cards. At Mai's, she stands outside to observe the sky. Her brother notices how deep in thought she is and asks her about it. She brings up meeting Saki again after having only a brief encounter with her in the past, causing Kazuya to remark that it must be fate. He reminds her that dinner is ready and heads back inside, leaving Mai to think about this new girl. The next day, Saki, Yuuko, Hitomi, and Kenta are preparing for the party. Kenta and Saki start to bicker while Hitomi and Yuuko watch and remark on how common this situation is for the two of them. Outside, Mai approaches the bakery and asks Saki's mother, Saori if she is home. She is brought inside to wait at the garden until the party begins, and happily starts to draw the pretty scenery surrounding her. After a while, she notices Saki is there and to her shock, sees the table before her is now entirely decorated. She apologizes for being so absorbed in her art, and explains that she tends to focus very strongly- to the point where she forgets her surroundings. Saki calls this a good thing and admits that she struggles with focus personally, then suggests to Mai that she address her without formalities. She also requests to greet Mai the same way. Karehan jokes about this heartwarming scene by interrupting them and introducing himself and remarking that the girls may address him as "Karecchi". He summons an Uzaina from a flower bush and quickly they transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. But, as the girls are still novices to fighting, they are thrown down by the bush monsters' vines. Karehan demands they hand over Flappy and Choppy, but the girls refuse while Saki angrily chews him out for ruining the party. At Flappy's advice they begin to focus their power into their hands, throwing the large enemy away into the air. Then focusing the energy into their legs they are able to control their amazing new strength and allow them to swiftly land and continue fighting. They then use Twin Stream Splash to defeat the Uzaina and send Karehan on his way. At the Party, Saki and her friends quickly finish the cake. Mai thanks them all for being so kind to her and throwing this party as other students begin to arrive. Saki goes on to point out that she ended up inviting their entire class and Kenta expresses annoyance, claiming they won't have enough food before he starts chasing her around. While watching his display Mai starts to laugh. Major Events *The Dark Fall's evil plans are explained. *The World Tree is shown for the first time and its importance is dicussed. *Akudaikan and Goyan appear for the first time. *Saki learns about taking care of Flappy and using the Cure Diamonds with the Mix Communes to feed and tend to him. *Flappy and Choppy teach the Cures how to focus their power in a fight for enhanced force. *Saki and Mai start to call eachother by their respective first name and agree to be friends. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Korone Trivia *Goyan mentions that Pretty Cure were opposing their plans since ages ago, hinting to other Cures in the Splash Star universe. *Cure Black and Cure White appear as silhouettes in this episode. *People being overly familiar with Karehan by addressing him as "Karecchi" and him being annoyed by this becomes a running gag. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star